It is important during surgical or emergency procedures that the wound or surgical site be maintained clean and antiseptic. Among the common techniques for maintaining a clean surgical site is to irrigate the site with an irrigation or antiseptic solution. Typically the antiseptic solution will be supplied from a reservoir through tubing to a dispensing handle which is manipulated by the surgeon or a surgical assistant. Removal of the irrigation solution as well as other fluids which may collect at the surgical site is removed by applying a suction instrument in the region to withdraw the fluids. The suction instrument may be manipulated by the surgeon or by a surgical assistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,872 relates to an improved handle that is connectible to sources of irrigation fluid and suction and which has detachable and interchangeable suction and irrigation fittings. The handle incorporates a spring-biased trigger and a non-leaking valve mechanism which throttles the outlet for the irrigation flow to provide a flow control.
The handle is formed from a pair of mateable plastic sections which house a suction conduit and an irrigation conduit. The proximal end of the handle includes means to connect tubes from a suction source and irrigation fluid source, respectively, to the suction and irrigation conduits within the handle. The distal end of the handle is provided with sockets to receive, detachably, a suction wand and an irrigation wand.
A trigger-operated valving mechanism is incorporated into the handle in a manner which provides a leak-proof, drip-free, controlled release for the irrigation fluid. The valving mechanism includes a flexible tube which defines a portion of the irrigation conduit. The valving mechanism includes an arrangement in which the flexible tube is drawn into a V-shaped kinked configuration by a closure member which fully and completely closes off all flow through the tube and in a manner which avoids leaking or dripping. A spring is connected to a trigger which, when squeezed, shifts the position of the spring to release the king and permit liquid flow. The spring normally biases the device in a closed, no-flow, position. The degree to which the trigger is squeezed controls the degree to which the irrigation flow channel is opened.
It has been discovered that is some instances it would be desirable to provide an arrangement for locking the trigger mechanism in a configuration in which the irrigation fluid flows fully without requiring the physician or assistant to manually and continually squeeze the trigger against the spring biasing force. It is among the general objects of the invention to provide an improved handle having a trigger that is lockable and unlockable in one hand operation.